In My Head
by EmilyandPixie
Summary: Lizzie wasn't popular. She had her eyes on a certain teenage werewolf that didn't have a clue that she existed until her friend Claire decided to help. What happes when Sirius and Remus both fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

BAD MOONLIGHT ~ REMUS LUPIN STORY

Name: Lizzie Jones

Looks: 5 feet tall, curly black hair, gray eyes, porcelain skin

Age: 16

CHAPTER 1

I hurried towards Potions, not wishing to get a detention for being late. I barely made it into my seat before the bell rang. It was the first day of my sixth year and I was eager to start out good, but had managed to oversleep. Slughorn started assigning Potion partners. I glanced around the room, for the first time taking in who was in my class with me.

I was in Gryffindor and my class contained Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. I was surprised that Lily Evans, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were all in the class with me. I had never been in a class with all of them before. I guess normally the teachers were to smart to mix the Marauders in one class room. Lily wasn't considered a Marauder and never hung out with one, but I'd very rarely had classes with the smart red head.

"Ms. Jones, you will be paired with Mr. Lupin." Slughorn said. I glanced up before walking over to where Remus Lupin was sitting. I saw that Sirius was paired with a Ravenclaw, James was paired with another Gryffindor that I didn't know by name, and Peter was with Lily. I recognized all the Gryffindors but didn't know their names.

We sat in silence until everyone else was paired and he gave us instructions on what page to find our potion for the day. It was a simple potion since it was the first day and Remus went to get the ingredients while I built the fire. When he came back, we followed the instructions in the book in silence. True, we were in the same house and I knew his name, but we'd been within ten feet of each other, much less spoken to one another.

Once the bell rang, I went to Transfiguration. It passed by quickly, being my favorite class of all. McGonagall and I had always gotten along very well since she had known my grandparents, and I had a special knack for Transfiguration. Mom and Dad always insisted it was in my blood, but I had my doubts at times.

During lunch, I sat with my two best friends. One was a hyper girl named Claire Bates and the other was an easy going gay boy named Chris Seeley. The three of us were basically inseparable except for when we had to be separated.

"So how has your day gone so far?" Chris asked as soon as I sat down.

"Alright I guess. Got paired up with Remus Lupin for Potions, and you know Transfiguration is always easy for me." I replied, digging into the food. "How about yours?"

"One, don't talk with your mouth full. Two, pretty good. Care of Magical Creatures has always been my favorite class and Charms is fairly easy." Chris replied.

"I love Care of Magical Creatures this year and History of Magic SUCKS!" Claire was whining by the end of the sentence. Chris and I both agreed that History of Magic sucked.

"So, either of you have any hotties in your classes yet?" Chris asked. Being the gay guy he was, he acted ALMOST like a girl would.

"Nope." Claire whined.

"I didn't really look." I replied. Chris nodded. It should have been a given that I wouldn't look at guys in class since guys never gave me the time of day and I normally just stayed with my small group instead of going out on dates. Claire was constantly switching boys. She was medium height, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Chris had dates here and there, but never made the first move. He had blonde hair that flopped into his face and brown eyes.

After lunch, I had Care Of Magical Creatures. Of course, on the first day it was basics again. Then I headed to Charms. I was happy that the day had been filled with classes I was good at. I was awful at Herbology, History of Magic, Divination, and Muggle Studies.

The next morning, I actually got up in time to go to breakfast. I was glad that the school robes were no longer in effect. Dumbledore had decided as long as there was some indication of what house we were in, we could dress as we pleased. Almost everyone had decided to just use the house pins, which couldn't really be seen from a long distance, but everyone was smart enough to be in the right places so not to wind up in robes again.

I was wearing a pair of dark colored jeans, boots, and a gray shirt. Just to make this clear, I'm not emo or gothic.

"You know, I'm actually kind of looking forward to first period." I said once I sat across from Chris and Claire.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Because I wanna sleep more, and my first is History of Magic." I replied laughing.

"Unless he assigns you a seat like he did our class yesterday." Chris said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Pairing the sleepers up with the workers." Claire explained. I groaned.

"Oh how wonderful." I said. I ate and wandered around until it was time for class. Professor Binns started assigning seats the moment that everyone got in there.

To my surprise, I was seated with Remus. Again. What was up with me having to sit with him in two classes? Or actually, what was he even doing in my classes? I rarely had classes with him and I had everyone so far.

I figured he probably wouldn't do anything if I fell asleep so I drifted. All to soon, I felt someone nudging me. I opened my eyes and realized it was Remus. He caught my gaze and pointedly looked at the aisle. Binns was heading our way. To my relief, he hadn't seen me sleeping.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Welcome. Just don't make a habit of falling asleep because I'm not always going to wake you up in time no matter how hard I try." Remus replied. I was shocked that he had talked. First time he'd ever spoken to me, and it was twenty six words.

I stayed alert the rest of class. Once the bell rang I hurried to the next class. Divination. Once again, Remus was in my class. I groaned silently. I mean, if there had to be someone in all my classes, why couldn't it be Claire or Chris? Why did it have to be someone I hadn't spoken to at all until that day?

He was also in Muggle Studies and Herbology after lunch. Professor Sprout had paired Remus and I up for Herbology. I hated the feeling that I couldn't really get away from him. True, we had only spoken to each other once, but I always hated whenever someone other than my friends were in all my classes.

Claire, Chris, and I went to the kitchen and got something to snack on before heading to the lake for supper.

"Remus Lupin is in ALL of my classes." I whined.

"What's wrong with that? He's kind of cute." Chris asked.

"Because if someone had to be in every single one of my classes why couldn't it have been one of you? And I have to sit with him in Potions, History of Magic, and Herbology."

"Just be glad it's a fellow Gryffindor. And he's one of the smartest in our year so if you have trouble you could always ask him for help." Claire pointed out. I groaned. Of course they were just going to see the bright sides of it. And since I was single majority of the time, they were probably going to end up trying to get me and him together.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next couple of months passed and before I knew it, it was November. Dumbledore announced the annual Christmas Ball, which was exactly a month away. I knew all the girls were going to be going crazy trying to get acceptable dates. I really didn't care because I didn't plan on going. I had gone every other year and had never had much fun, which Claire and Chris said was because I always went solo.

Claire, Chris, and I went to Hogsmeade the next day. I was supposed to help Claire pick a dress.

"Claire, why are you getting one this early?" I asked.

"because I NEED to have it so I can figure out who I'm going with. I need someone that's going to fit with the dress." Claire said, turning into the drama queen version of her. Chris and I looked at each other before we both rolled our eyes.

"Of course, you pick your date based on the dress style and color. Next thing you know you're going to be picking friends based on how they compliment your looks." I laughed.

"Nope." Claire said. She began pulling dresses off of racks and drug Chris and I to the dressing rooms.

We all talked while she changed on the other side of the door.

"You know, Lizzie, you should really go to the ball. You could actually get a date this time. It would be fun." Claire said.

"For one thing, I don't look good in dresses. For another, there's no guy that would wanna go with me other than creeps." I said.

"You'd look good in a dress picked by someone who actually knew what they were doing. The ones you normally look at and say you like are the wrong color AND style for you. Chris and I can help!" Claire said.

"Fine." I knew they'd make me give in eventually so I figured I wouldn't bother putting up a fight over it. After Claire had found a dress for herself, she and Chris went to the dress racks and came back with a heap of dresses. They shoved me into the dressing room.

An hour later, I was finally back in my normal clothes. I emerged from the dressing room. We sat on a bench and talked it over.

"I personally liked the strapless ball gown that was blue with slight brown at the hips and all." Chris said. Claire agreed, so that was the dress I got.

"You know, I better find a date because I'm gonna hate myself if I spent that much money on a dress and went solo once again." I said once we got back to Hogwarts.

"Well who would you want to go with?" Chris asked.

"I don't know." I replied. Right after I said that, I bumped into someone, causing me to fall backwards.

"I'm so sorry." A slightly familiar voice said. I saw Remus Lupin's face as the person bent over to help me up.

"I wasn't watching where I was going." we both said at the same time. He gave me a crooked grin and asked if I was alright before walking off.

"There's your date." Claire said once he was out of hearing range.

"I doubt he'd ever go for someone like me. I mean, seriously Remus is probably into the whole bookworm type girl. That's the kind of girl that would fit his personality the best." I said. "Besides, that's the second time we've ever spoken."

"Well you two would be ADORABLE together." Claire said. Chris nodded.

"Come on, Lizzie, you have to admit you fancy him. We've seen the way you watch him when he walks past us." Chris said. My face turned blood red.

"Well I'm not asking him out because that would make me seem to desperate." I muttered.

"Of course you're not asking him out! The trick is to make him want you. And since I'm also you're roommate, guess who is picking your outfits out and doing your make up from now on." Claire laughed. I groaned.

"Now you really ARE in trouble." Chris laughed.

The next morning, Claire woke me up an hour earlier than usual. I glared at her.

"Time for me to work my magic." she said. She blindfolded me before making me step out of my clothes. She guided me into new clothes before taking the blindfold off. Before I could see what she'd done, she put some sort of charm on me so I couldn't see and did my hair and makeup.

By the time she was done, it was almost time to go. She made me sit there blinded by the charm still while she got ready.

She took the charm off and I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a silver low cut shirt. It was tight, but not the trashy kind of thing. It was tight enough to tell I was a girl, but not enough to make me look like a slut. I was also wearing a pair of tight jeans, but not skin tight. They flared out at the bottom and my feet were clad in silver high heel shoes. They had a silver band that went across my foot and the heels were probably about four inches. She had put light silvery eye shadow on me, slight blush, and neutral lip gloss on me as well as mascara to make my eyelashes look way longer.

We walked down to breakfast and sat in our normal places.

"Wow." Chris said, his eyes growing wide when he saw me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not used to seeing you like this. You look nice when you wear something that's actually…decent instead of just everyday things." Chris replied, obviously choosing his words carefully to avoid hurting my feelings.

"All the guys are staring." Claire giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"I could care less about them." I replied.

"Ah, but you want to catch a certain Mr. Lupin's eye, don't you?" Chris asked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"How unlady like." Claire laughed. I got up and walked away, making sure to look back at them and stick my tongue out again. I took my time getting to first period and was the second one there. It was Potions. I kept an eye out and soon Remus walked in. he looked at our table and paused when he saw me, but only for a split second before he continued walking.

"You look nice today." he said when he sat down, looking into my eyes.

"Thank you." I said, shyly adverting my gaze away from him. I was sure he saw through it, but if so he didn't say anything about it.

"Its rather odd that we have every single class together, isn't it?" Remus asked. I looked back at him.

"Yes, it is. I've very rarely ever been in every class with someone else." I replied. Surprisingly, we talked through the whole class. I knew the plan was far from working, but at least it had got us to talk.

McGonagall looked surprised at my new appearance in Transfiguration. When she passed my desk, she said I looked nice but continued going as if she'd never said anything. That was the type of thing we did in class if she wanted to talk to me and only me. The students had called me teacher's pet the first time we talked, and ever since then she had only spoken to me if no one else in class was paying attention. It was not uncommon for us to speak outside of class either.

In Care Of Magical Creatures, a lot of guys were staring. I glared at them all, causing majority of them to turn their heads. Charms went by the same way. Soon I was walking up to the Common Room to drop off my stuff before going to dinner.

"So I'm guessing the guys continued staring all through the day?" Chris asked when I sat across from him and Claire.

"Unfortunately. But on the bright side, Remus paused when he was walking into class this morning and then he told me I looked nice and then we talked all through class." I replied. We discussed the day and the plans for the next day before going to the Common Room.

The Marauders were right behind us. I heard them talking and we all three turned to look at them. Sirius and James had their eyes on me while Remus and Peter were watching their two friends. Sirius walked forward, making me groan inside. He put an arm around my shoulders.

"You should hang out with us for a while." he said. I glanced at Claire and Chris and they nodded so I allowed Sirius to lead me to their little group. Remus avoided my gaze and Peter said something about going to the kitchen.

"So Lizzie, Moony says you're in all his classes." James said. I nodded, assuming that Moony was Remus.

"Don't you talk?" Sirius asked.

"Only to the few that I want to." I replied. James and Sirius just stared while Remus started laughing.

"Well I guess I'm lucky." Remus laughed. Sirius glanced at him.

"So you'll talk to Moony over there but you wont talk to Prongs and I?" Sirius asked.

"Only twice, once because I fell asleep in class, once because we ran into each other." I replied.

"You're pretty." James said. I turned to look at him. Sirius elbowed him in the ribs.

"No making moves on Moony's girl." Sirius chided.

"She's not my girl." Remus said, turning red. I knew my face was probably just as red.

"So what do ya'll like to do?" I asked, changing subject before Remus could get any redder.

"Well we ARE known for our pranks." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. I stuck my tongue out.

"Now Lizzie, that was very rude." Remus said, laughing. I turned to look at him before sticking my tongue out at him as well.

"You gonna do anything about it?" I asked. He shook his head and I laughed.

"You do look nice today." he said. I smiled.

"Well other than Chris, you and James are the only two that have said anything about it. But thanks." I said, still smiling.

"All the guys stared." Sirius noted.

"All?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. He nodded.

"Well in order for it to be all, you must have been as well." I pointed out. He blushed lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next morning, Claire dressed me and did my make up and hair once again. This time I ended up wearing a pale blue hooded sweatshirt with a brown monkey face on it, skinny jeans, and brown boots with fringes. She put a shimmery brown color on my eyelids and once again did everything neutral colors.

"There. Cute, but not drop dead gorgeous like yesterday. This will separate the men from MOST of the dogs." Claire noted when she was done.

"How?" I asked.

"Because yesterday, they saw what you could look like. Today they're just going to see a halfway point. And if Remus doesn't like it, he's not worth your time." Claire replied. "besides, he strikes me as the kind of guy that doesn't want a very classy dressing girl. Something like this oughta really catch his attention."

I walked down to breakfast and once again Chris complimented me. I wasn't sitting there long before Sirius came and recruited me to go sit with the Marauders.

"I feel bad for leaving you two." I said.

"Go. It may help the plan. A lot." Chris said. Claire nodded so I allowed Sirius to lead me to the others.

"I know what you're trying to do." he said halfway between my friends and his.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I asked.

"You have your eye on a certain Mr. Lupin and you're trying to get him to turn his eyes to you." Sirius replied.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" I asked.

"Because, sweetheart, I'm Sirius Black."

"I'm not your bloody sweetheart." I snapped.

"Of course not. You're Moony's girl." Sirius laughed. I glared at him. "Oh wait…you're not his girl, you just wish you were." he didn't laugh while saying it, so I knew he wasn't making fun of me for it.

"You know, I could easily help you get him." Sirius said.

"How?" I asked. Right then we arrived at where the other Marauders were sitting.

"Owlery at lunch." Sirius said, looking at me. I knew the others didn't realize he had been talking to me when he said it.

"What?" Peter asked.

"I've got to go to the owlery at lunch to send an owl to my dear uncle." Sirius lied smoothly. Then again I guess when you pull as many pranks as Sirius had, lying came easily.

History of Magic came way to quickly. The only bright side was getting to be right next to Remus.

_Oh great. Claire's finally starting to rub off on me._ I thought. I shook my head vigorously at the thought, causing Remus to look up at me from his notes.

"are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"You look nice." he said. I smiled and that was the last time we spoke during first period that day.

We went to Divination afterwards. To my surprise, he sat with me at my table where I normally sat alone.

"So are you going to sit with us at lunch?" he asked.

"Um no, I've got something I really need to take care of at lunch." I replied. He didn't look fazed.

"Alright." he said. We were silent through that class and I hurried to the owlery. I almost ran into Sirius.

"In a hurry?" he asked, laughing.

"Well I wanted to make sure none of your friends saw me headed up here because then they'd think we were up to something." I replied.

"True. And I doubt that Moony would go for someone that I had." Sirius noted.

"So why did you want me to come up here?" I asked.

"how opposed are you to being an unrecorded Animagus?" Sirius asked.

"Already am. So are Chris and Claire." I replied.

"Meet me at the Whomping Willow right before the moon comes up tonight." he said before leaving. "Oh, don't bring your friends. Come alone."

I walked down to lunch and sat with Chris and Claire.

"So how has your day been?" Claire asked.

"Pretty good." I replied.

"Still no move from Remus?" Chris asked. I shook my head.

"Tomorrow we are stepping up the game plan." Claire said. I laughed.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing?" I asked.

"Well since its Hogsmeade weekend, you are going to look amazingly hot and rub it in his face at breakfast to see if he asks you to go with him." Claire replied. I groaned.

"What took you so long getting to lunch?" Chris asked.

"Sirius wanted to talk to me away from the others." I replied. Claire's eyes grew wide.

"Did he ask you out?" she asked.

"No, he was giving me advice how to get Remus, and now I'm supposed to go ALONE to the Whomping Willow right before the moon rises tonight, for some odd reason. He wanted to know if I would become an unreported Animagus and I told him I already was." I replied.

"That's interesting." Chris muttered. His eyes grew wide. "I know why, but I think its best if they tell you the reason themselves."

The rest of my day passed by uneventful. I sat in the common room until it was time to go meet Sirius.

To my surprise, Remus, James, and Peter were all with him.

"What's she doing here?" Remus asked.

"I asked her to come." Sirius replied. "Lizzie, care to show us you're other side?" I knew what he was talking about and transformed into my Animagus form. I was a slender silver wolf.

I turned back after they'd all had time to take in what I was.

"And why did you want me to show you?" I asked.

"You'll see in a few minutes." Sirius replied.

"Bloody hell if she will. She's not going to see this." Remus snapped.

"Moony, calm down. She may as well be considered a Marauder because she's going to be hanging out with us, hopefully." James said, looking at me.

"If you want me around, I'll hang out with you guys." I replied.

"She may be a Marauder now, but she is NOT going to see this." Remus snapped. That's when it all clicked in my head.

"Oh my God." I said, my eyes going wide.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"What?" Peter asked.

"I just realized EVERYTHING. Moony. Padfoot. Prongs. Wormtail. Remus is a werewolf, the rest of you are Animaguses. Sirius is a dog, James is a deer, and you're a rat." I replied.

"Very well done." James said.

"Now she really has to be a Marauder if she's that smart. She may even be smarter than Moony." Sirius said.

"I'm far from being smarter than him." I said.

"I don't want her around me. She could get hurt." Remus snapped.

"What's it to you if I get hurt? I'm just like any other girl to you." I said.

"Because I don't want anyone other than these three around me." Remus said.

"Fine Mr. Sourpuss." I said. I stood there as they disappeared into the tunnel under the Whomping Willow.

A couple of minutes I heard howling and a scream. The scream was Peter's. it had to be because none of the others would get that high pitched. I ran down the tunnel and found Peter pressed against the wall in his human form with Remus not even two inches away from him.

"Peter, change you idiot!" I shouted. It knocked him to his senses and he transformed into a rat. Sirius padded up to me in his dog form and stood on his hind paws, placing his front paws on my shoulders. He pushed against me, as if signaling for me to leave. I transformed instead. To my surprise, I stood above the black dog even though he was rather large.

"Lizzie, you bloody idiot, get out of here!" Sirius barked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's worse this time than normal since he was so wound up before turning." James replied from across the room. Remus turned to look at me. He growled.

"He's being territorial." Sirius said.

"He won't hurt a female wolf." I said.

"Not normally, but when he's like this he'll hurt anything." Peter said. I crouched down, trying to appear less intimidating to the werewolf as he approached me. Sirius stood next to me, growling as Remus got to close.

"Back up." Sirius whispered. I followed his instructions and backed up until I couldn't back up any further. Sirius stood in front of me, still growling. The werewolf snarled and knocked him to the side before advancing towards me again. I stood up slowly, knowing it was better to be prepared than to be crouched.

"Lizzie, be careful." Sirius said from his position across the room. Remus suddenly lunged forward, going for my throat. I twisted around, dodging his powerful jaws. He followed me and jumped again. I turned to face him and was surprised to find him right there. I bit his muzzle before he had a chance to bite me. He whined from the pain and I released him. He went for my throat again and actually got ahold of me, but I scratched the side of his face and he let go before he broke my skin. I backed away to where the others were.

He went after Sirius and before anyone could stop him, he had his jaws locked around the black dog's throat. I jumped forward and bit the werewolf's tail. He let go of Sirius and howled in pain. I snarled at him and helped the dog up. I nudged Sirius into a corner of the room with James and Peter.

"Lizzie, are you alright?" Sirius asked.

"I think you're the one we should be worried about." I said. Since I was in my wolf form, I couldn't do much other than lick his neck wounds clean. I did the best I could and then went and spit the blood out of my mouth, shaking my head. Remus started over and I growled, crouching down into a defensive position. The werewolf looked startled and retreated across the room and fell asleep.

"Lizzie, go to the castle and get some sleep. Remus isn't going to cause any trouble because when he falls asleep like that he stays asleep until he's human again. The rest of us are going to sleep down here." Sirius said.

"No, I'm going to stay with you guys. You said I might as well be a Marauder. If I'm going to be one, I'm going to be included." I said.

"She's got you there, Padfoot." James pointed out. Sirius groaned but didn't say anything else.

The next morning, we all went to the castle very well rested. I went up to the dorm and found Claire waiting on me.

"Take a shower. Now." She demanded. I followed her orders. When I stepped out of the bathroom dressed in my normal clothes, she glared at me. Once again she dressed me in something of hers. This time it was a pair of tight jeans, the silver high heels, and gray and white shirt.

We walked down to breakfast. As expected, Sirius came to collect me a couple of minutes after I sat in my normal spot only this time he brought James with him.

"Excuse me, but the new Marauder needs to sit with us." James said in his normal cocky manner.

"There's something going on that you need to know about, Lizzie." Sirius said more gently. I followed them and saw Remus and Peter.

"About last night…" Remus trailed off.

"What about last night?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." Remus replied.

"Don't be. It was my fault for showing up."

"Peter would be dead if you hadn't." Remus pointed out. I glanced at the chunky boy across the table before agreeing. "I never should have kicked up such a big fuss over you coming. I just didn't want youo to get hurt."

"It's fine and its not like you did any real damage to me." I said.

"Would you do us all the honor of going to Hogsmeade with us?" Sirius asked suddenly. I turned to look at him.

"Well, since Chris and Claire probably already left, and I don't have a date, I guess I could." I said, laughing. I knew the plan was for Remus to hopefully ask me to go, buut I figured it was better to go as a group than not ay all.

Once we started walking to Hogsmeade, Remus pulled me away from the others.

"Sirius likes you." he said.

"Well I don't like him that way. He's an awesome friend, but that's all I view him as." I replied.

"Well you might wanna make that clear to him." Remus said. We caught up with the others. Sirius looked a little hurt for some reason but when he saw me and Remus ignoring each other, he seemed to get over it. Once we got to Hogsmeade, we went into Honeyduke's candy shop. Once inside, we all split up.

I went down the HUGE chocolate section. Before long, Sirius appeared by my side.

"Lizzie." he said.

"Hm?" I didn't turn to face him.

"Lizzie." he said softly. I finally turned to face him.

"Siriu-" I was cut off by him kissing me. I was aware of the others standing a few feet away so I stepped back.

"Lizzie?" Sirius looked hurt.

"Sirius, its nothing against you. I just like someone else." I said. I couldn't stand looking at the hurt expression on his face so I turned away. I walked out of the store and started crying. Before long, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Why are you crying, Lizzie?" Sirius asked, his face full of concern. He was by himself.

"Because you looked so hurt before I left. And I hated seeing you like that." I replied.

"Look Lizzie, it's fine. I'll get over it." Sirius said.

"The problem is just that you're an amazing guy and I so sorta like you,, but I like Remus more even though he probably doesn't even realize I'm a female." I said.

"Oh believe me, Remus knows you're a girl." Sirius replied.

"Well I reckon he does know I'm a girl, but I'm sure he doesn't pay attention to me other than when he has to." I said.

"He likes you." Sirius said.

"He doesn't act like it." I whispered.

"Because he doesn't really know how to act." the boy said before going back inside. I made sure no one was watching and turned into my wolf form. I didn't know where I was going, but I took off running as fast as I could.

"Lizzie!" I heard Claire and Chris say when I ran past them. I glanced back and was relieved to find them heading in the opposite direction. Not that they could have caught up, because Claire's Animagus form was a cat and Chris was a small dog.

Once I got back onto Hogwarts grounds, I knew I had to figure out where I was going. I ran towards the Whomping Willow and slipped through the tunnel quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Once I was in the Shrieking Shack, I ran up some stairs and found a room with a large mattress in the middle of the floor. One sniff was all it took for me to realize that was where Remus normally slept when he was in here. There were three piles of blankets in the room, indicating where the other three slept. I laid in the one that was obviously Sirius's and prayed that they wouldn't realize I wasn't in the castle when they came back that night.

Apparantly my prayers weren't meant to be answered because before long I heard footsteps. I closed my eyes so that I looked like I was sleeping.

"Any idea why she took off so suddenly?" James asked.

"I'm not sure, but she took one look at Sirius's face and went outside. Then when he left her outside the store, she turned and took off like a bat out of hell." Remus replied.

"She's sleeping." James muttered when they walked into the room.

"We should leave her until she wakes up." Remus said quietly.

"Sirius said he'd back off of her if you wanted her." James said suddenly. Remus didn't answer. I heard them walk away and a new set of footsteps entered the room. I quickly identified the smell as Sirius.

I heard a bark and lifted my head.

"Chris and Claire are worried sick about you." Sirius said, in his Animagus form.

"I don't see why." I said.

"Because they said you ran past them and wouldn't even stop." Sirius replied. I didn't say anything. We turned into humans and I allowed him to lead me back to the castle. Chris and Claire greeted me as soon as I stepped into the Common Room. Sirius left my side to join his friends by the fireplace.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked.

"I've been better. I think I'm just going to go on up to bed." I replied.

"Alright." they said.

In the middle of the night, I woke up. The other girls were dead asleep. I quickly located what had woken me up. A very familiar big black dog was sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Sirius, what are you doing in here?" I asked the black dog. He walked up to my pillow and licked my cheek before jumping down. I could tell by the way he kept looking back at me as he left that he wanted me to follow.

I followed him down to the common room where he turned into a human again. He avoided my gaze.

"Lizzie, I think it would be better for us to not be friends anymore." Sirius said.

"If that's what you think is best." I said. He nodded and went up to his dorm. I went back to bed.

The next morning, Claire dressed me again. When we walked past the Marauders, Sirius once again avoided my gaze. I sat in my normal seat across from Claire and Chris.

"So how long do we have before Sirius comes to get you this time?" Chris asked.

"I don't think Sirius is going to." I replied. A few minutes later, to my great surprise, Sirius came.

"Moony wants to borrow Lizzie for a while." He said, still not looking at me. I followed him back to the others. Remus got up and gestured for me to follow him. I followed him down to the lake.

"What happened last night? Sirius slipped out of the dorm in his dog form, and when he came back he acted like something inside him had died, and I noticed he wont even look at you now." Remus asked.

"Last night I woke up and he was sitting on the foot of my bed, and when I asked what he was doing there, he licked my cheek before going to the common room. I followed him and he turned into a human and said he thinks its better that me and him aren't friends anymore." I replied.

"He was crazy about you." Remus said.

"But I like someone else." I retorted.

"James?" Remus asked.

"No." I replied.

"Well other than him and Sirius, I really don't know who you'd like since Peter, James, Sirius, Chris, and I are the only guys that I know of that you talk to."

"Well…it was one of the people you mentioned." I replied. I was suddenly aware of the yellow cat sitting under a tree with a small brown dog. I knew it was Claire and Chris. I gave them a pointed look before turning back to Remus.

"I better go. Chris and Claire were under the impression I was only going to be gone for a few minutes." I said.

"I'll walk you back to the common room?" the way he said it sounded more like he was asking my permission. I smiled and we talked the whole way up there.

Chris and Claire did their part and were in the Common Room when we entered. I walked over to them. All of the Marauders were in the common room as well, to my dismay.

"So in the course of five days, you've become a Marauder…" Chris trailed off.

"Apparently." I replied.

"Well at least you're friends with him. But we still have a little over three weeks left." Claire said.

"True." I replied. James walked over.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there is a Marauders meeting, and Lizzie is obligated to come since she is a Marauder." James said. I followed him and to my surprise he led me to the dorm that the four male Marauders shared.

"As we all know, the Christmas ball is coming up in three weeks." Sirius said.

"Oh my gosh, you had to drag me up here for this?" I whispered to James.

"Wait a minute and you'll see why." James whispered back.

"And your point?" Remus asked. Sirius's eyes turned towards me for a split second.

"We should all have dates this year." Sirius replied.

"You've always had dates." Peter said.

"But you, Moony, and Lizzie haven't." James said.

"So?" I asked.

"So this year you three should really work on getting dates." Sirius said.

"No girl would ever go with me." Peter said.

"Theres a few that would." James pointed out.

"Who would go with a monster?" Remus asked.

"You're not a monster." I said before I could stop myself.

"Still, who would go with me?"

"I know a girl that would LOVE to go with you." Sirius said quickly.

"Who?" Remus asked.

"She'd kill me if I told you. But how about I have her meet you the night of the ball as a surprise date?" Sirius asked.

"I guess. As lon as its someone you think I'd like." Remus replied.

"Alright. I'll tell her now." Sirius said, walking out. I waited for a minute before saying I had to leave. Sirius met me at the bottom of the stairs.

"You need to get a mask so he doesn't recognize you." Sirius said.

"Already taken care of." Claire said, coming up behind me. I started to walk off, but Sirius grabbed my elbow.

"Lizzie." he said softly. I turned to look at him and noticed Claire had already left.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about last night. But Remus was convinced I was going to get you before he had the chance, so I had to do something." Sirius said quietly. I hugged him before walking away. When I looked back, he was smiling.

I went and sat by the lake. Half an hour later, Remus sat beside me.

"Padfoot seems more normal." I noted. Remus nodded.

"I had a talk with him about what you told me." Remus said. I glanced at him.

"So what's your opinion about Sirius's idea?" I asked.

"It would be a lot better if I knew who it was." he replied.

"Well, I don't know if you'll like her, but I know the girl and she's crazy over you." I said.

"Who is she?"

"I'm not allowed to say. That would defeat Sirius's whole plan." I replied.

"What's she look like?" he asked.

"She's got black hair. That's all you're getting." I laughed.

"Well that narrowed it down, but there's still a LOT of girls that could be the one he's planning." Remus said. "Please?"

"She's Gryffindor."

"Well I'm glad she's not a Slytherin." Remus said.

"Moony, I thought you were the one out of the group that didn't judge people like that."

"I don't normally, but I don't want the first person I go to a ball with to be a Slytherin." he replied. "You know, we have to get a nickname for you. It's kind of strange that the rest of us have one and you don't."

"Well I'll leave the nickname up to you four." I laughed. We went to the Common Room and found that the other three weren't there. Remus started up the stairs to the dorm while I stayed in the common room.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked. I caught up with him and we entered the dorm.

"Lizzie needs a nickname." Remus said the moment te rest of them looked up at us.

"Fang." Peter said.

"Furrybutt." Sirius laughed. I turned and glared at him.

"Oh yes, Sirius, I REALLY wanna be known as Furrybutt." I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"Well I can't think of anything else." James and Remus said.

"So I guess out of the two suggestions, Fang is best." I said. The others agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The next week passed quickly. Sirius still didn't talk to me much. I hated that we weren't talking, but I was occupied. Between Remus, Chris, and Claire, I was very rarely alone. I still hung out with all the Marauders and was still considered one of them, but I tended to stray from the group if we'd go somewhere and Remus would always be by my side.

I often caught myself wondering what he'd think when he found out I was his date to the ball.

"Fang!" I heard a familiar voice call. I was sitting in the Shrieking Shack. I looked up and saw James coming towards me.

"Sirius is in the Hospital Wing. He was on the steps and they changed right as he was stepping off, and he fell onto the staircase that was under the one that changed." James said. I turned into my wolf form and he turned into a stag and we ran. I was a few feet in front of him until we reached the castle. Then since we had to turn into humans, he was faster.

We both reached the Hospital Wing completely out of breath. We ran inside despite us panting hard. Madam Pomfrey was busy working on him so we stood there with Remus and Peter.

Once Pomfrey was done with Sirius, we all stood around the bed. She'd mended his bones but he had to stay until that night.

"how do you feel?" I asked.

"I've been better." Sirius replied, looking at me. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was seven in the evening. We all stayed in there talking to him until Pomfrey shooed us out at ten. Sirius was going to be able to leave an hour later.

"I'm going to go to bed." I said. The other three didn't pay much mind to me so I went to my dorm.

I woke up around three that morning and saw a big black dog laying on the floor next to my bed.

"Sirius." I said quietly. He lifted his head and looked at me. "Get out of the damn floor. If you're going to be in here, you're not going to be down there."

He climbed onto my bed and looked at me. I patted the bed next to me and he wiggled up next to me. I knew that given certain circumstances I shouldn't have done it. I mean, he liked me, I liked Remus, and this was basically letting him think I felt the same way.

The next morning, I woke up and was surprised to find the black dog still there. It was Saturday so all the girls slept in. Sirius was asleep on the bed so I grabbed my stuff and went to take a shower.

When I came back to my bed, he was still there. I sat in the middle of the bed and drew the dark red curtains together so that no one would see us. Claire knew Sirius's Animagus form, but the other girls didn't and would freak out if they woke up and saw a big black dog.

"You better not have fleas." I growled at the dog after soundproofing my bed. The dog just looked at me. Sirius cocked his head to the side and gave a dog grin. "Sirius, I mean it. If you have fleas while in your dog form and got them on my bed I'm gonna kick your ass from here to Australia." he let out a bark of a laugh. He walked over to me and licked my face, climbing into my lap.

"Padfoot…you know there's not an 'us' and that there never will be, right?" I asked. He looked up at me and I saw the hurt in his eyes but he nodded and continued trying to crawl onto my lap. I laid down and he curled against my stomach. We laid like that until Claire pulled the curtains away from my bed.

"Lizzie, he needs out of here, now!" she whisper-yelled. Sirius took one look at me before bolting out of the dorm. He turned and I saw the goofy dog grin on his black furry face before he turned and trotted off. I knew that once he was at the bottom of the stairs he'd turn into a human again.

"Why was he in here cuddling with you?" Claire asked.

"I really have no clue. I woke up last night and he was laying in the floor next to the bed in his dog form and then I told him to get out of the floor so he curled up in bed. I just hope he doesn't have fleas while in his dog form." I replied.

"He's been laying beside your bed almost protectively every night for the past week. Its like he's expecting something bad to happen to you. I know I said to go for Remus, and I'm not going to tell you not to, but I'd go for Sirius if I was you." Claire said.

"After all this time, I'm going to stick with Remus. Sirius…he's a great friend and I would consider him dating but we all know it wouldn't work out between me and him and it would most likely ruin our friendship if we tried dating and then it didn't work out. Or what if we got married and didn't realize until several ueasr and a child later that we just weren't going to work?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't it work?" Claire demanded.

"Because it just wouldn't." I snapped. I got ready for the day, wearing my stuff for once. I had jeans that had holes in the knees and a bright blue plaid shirt. I went down to breakfast and didn't even bother sitting with Claire and Chris. I went straight to the Marauders.

"So we don't have to send Sirius to get you today?" James asked when I sat down.

"No." I replied.

"So are you going to accompany us to Hogsmeade?" Peter asked.

"I wasn't planning on it." I replied.

"Aw Lizzie how can you just abandon us?" James asked. I turned to look at him.

"I'm not abandoning you." I laughed.

"Pwease come with us." James said, giving me puppy eyes.

"You know, you suck at that." I said.

"Sirius." James said. I put my hands over my eyes so I couldn't see the face Sirius was making, but they pried my hands down.

"Fine." I sighed after having a stare down with Sirius's puppy eyes. They pretended to cheer, earning us strange looks. After breakfast, I ran upstairs to get some galleons and sickles before meeting the boys

We went to the Three Broomsticks and sat in a corner booth. I was in the corner of one side, Peter was next to me, and the other three boys were on the other side. I had grown to like Peter instead of being creeped out by him. He wasn't as bad as I had originally thought. Remus was in the corner on the other side looking down. He was obviously upset by something but I didn't know what. Sirius was in the middle, and James was on the open end.

"There's a lot of girls glaring at you." Peter said. I looked over Sirius's shoulder and saw a bunch of girls glaring at me.

"I can't imagine why." I replied. Peter turned into his rat form and crept closer to the girls, being careful not to be seen. He wasn't the sneakiest and was eventually seen on his way back to our table by the waitress. She was about to kick him, but I was on my feet within seconds.

"Oh there's my rat!" I said, picking Peter up and hurrying back to our booth. Once everyone was once again looking away, Peter scurried into the bathroom and came back in his human form so not to cause suspicion.

"So, any reason they appear to hate our dear Furrybutt?" Sirius asked. He still called me Furrybutt although I always protested.

"They think you and Lizzie are dating." Peter replied. Sirius twisted in his seat. He turned around quickly.

"Damn it!"

"What?" I asked.

"They're that group of girls that literally stalks me." Sirius complained, burying his face in his hands.

"It doesn't help that they saw you sneaking out of the girls stairs this morning." Peter said.

"How did they see me and how did you know?" Sirius asked, looking up.

"I was under a chair in my rat form and they were hiding behind a couch and saw you sneak out from the first landing. You really should have waited until you were up in our room before changing back instead of changing near the bottom of the girls steps." Peter replied.

"Shit." Sirius said.

"That reminds me, Claire said you've been up there every night for the past week. Why?" I asked. I saw Remus's head snap up.

"Because of those exact girls. I had known they thought we were together and I heard them plotting how to get you out of the way." Sirius replied.

"I'm not gonna tell you two what to do, but if I was you I'd make it look like we were dating while in front of them." James said.

"I don't know…that would make it where Lizzie seriously had to be guarded, with the way that group is." Sirius said.

"Why do they think that?" I asked.

"Everyone thinks so because of how close you and Sirius seem." Remus said. It was the first word I had heard him speak all day. True, he was the quietest out of the group, but he was never this quiet.

"Well I hate to tell everyone but I don't like Sirius that way." I said.

"We all know that. They don't. Use it to your advantage, Sirius. If they think you're with a girl that you actually like they may stop." James said.

"Well what's the plan? Because I'm not doing this unless it's a flawless plan." I said.

"Just act like you and Sirius are dating until we get to Hogwarts. And never be by yourself." James replied. I glanced at Sirius and sighed.

"If Sirius thinks we can pull it off." I said. We all looked at him and he thought it over before finally nodding his head.

We left the pub and walked up the path. Once his group of stalkers were close enough, Sirius stopped.

"Lizzie." he said. I turned to look at him. He kissed me. I kissed back, knowing if I didn't make it look like a real kiss we wouldn't fool the girls. He put his arms around my waist, pulling me up against him. I put my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. He pulled away when he needed air.

He grabbed my hand and we started walking again. The other three were waiting for us further up the street.

"Don't look back, but the girls are giving you death glares." James said quietly.

"God, they're gonna murder me in my sleep." I groaned after sneaking a glance back at the girls.

"Nope because you're not going to be in there alone." Sirius said.

"You're not going to be there." I said.

"Nope but neither are you. You'll be with us." Sirius said. I looked at him suspiciously. He smirked. Once we got to Hogwarts, we all went to the Shrieking Shack. Although it was generally the place where Remus changed into a werewolf, we had taken to hanging out there since absolutely no one else realized it was there.

"Let it be known, no more kissing." I said, looking at Sirius.

"That's fine. At least we gave them 'proof'." Sirius said. We all stayed there until dinner time, talking. Sirius, James and Peter bolted down the tunnel while Remus and I took our time.

"Moony, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, Lizzie." Remus said, but his tone sounded dead.

"Remus." I said. He didn't say anything. I tried another time but my patience was wearing very thin very quickly. Finally I pushed him against the wall.

"Now tell me what's wrong. You've been there for me, and whether you like it or not, you WILL tell me. And don't think about saying 'nothing' again because I know damn well there's something wrong with you." I said. He looked down at me.

"Fine, I can't have the girl I like, because one of my friends are absolutely crazy over her and it would kill him if I got her, and I'm pretty sure she likes him back." Remus replied.

"Lily?" I asked. He shook his head. I didn't have a clue who would like Peter, and I knew it wasn't me.

"We better be going or they're going to notice we aren't there." he said a couple of minutes later. I followed him down the tunnel and up to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, so I do realize that this chapter is definitely not the best. More of a filler. **

CHAPER 7

REMUS'S POINT OF VIEW

On the way to dinner, I was thinking about the events that had happened so far that day. I had been under the impression that Sirius and Lizzie had been secretly dating and that was why he snuck up to her room every night the past week. Oh how wrong I was. Then I thought of how Sirius and Lizzie had kissed in the middle of the street. I would have loved to have been in his place, with the beautiful girl pressed up against me snogging. Then when she stayed behind just to find out what was wrong with me in the Shrieking Shack.

I had to admit, although I had been upset, I had liked the way she shoved me against the wall and stood pressed against me, even if it was just so she could question me about what was wrong. I could imagine the way it would feel to hold her in my arms, kissing her. I wanted to claim her as my own so badly, but I knew I couldn't do that to Sirius. Best friends just didn't do that to each other.

"Don't you dare go quiet again." Lizzie said when we were half way up to the castle. I didn't say anything and within a few seconds, she'd tackled me onto the ground. That was one of the many thinks I liked about her. She wouldn't stop trying to cheer someone up until they were genuinely happy. I was on my back and she was on top of me, sitting on my stomach.

"You're not getting up until you convince me that your happy." she said. I gave her a half grin, but she knew me well enough to know it was forced. We may have only been friends for a few weeks, but that girl knew me on a level slightly better than even James, Sirius, and Peter. We had spent one night in the Astronomy tower talking until it started getting daylight. Needless to say we both had a problem trying to stay awake in class that day.

We sat there like that until the other three appeared half an hour later. I knew we had just missed dinner because Sirius wouldn't leave until it was all over.

"What do we have here?" Sirius asked, laughing. I could tell by looking in his eyes that he was hoping there was nothing going on between Lizzie and I. even if she didn't think so, Sirius was crazy about that girl. I could tell by the way he watched her and the way he acted if he saw other guys talking to her.

"Moony won't cheer up and I said I wouldn't get off him til he was cheerful again." Lizzie replied.

"Well for one thing, your sitting on the wrong place to make a guy happy." Sirius said. I could feel my face turn red and Lizzie suddenly jumped off me and tackled Sirius onto the snowy ground. They started rolling around, her hitting him and him trying to block the hits while neither one of them wanted to be the one touching the snow. I stood up and suddenly felt the coldness. The snow had melted while I was laying on it so long. Lizzie soon gave up and stood up. There was snow in her black hair and snow had melted onto her clothes. She was soaked. We all ran up to the common room.

"Wait, you said I shouldn't be alone, and I have to go shower and put dry clothes, and none of you are going to be there when I shower." Lizzie said.

"Easy, Peter can go in his rat form with you to get some clothes and you come back here and shower." James said. Lizzie looked deadpanned but did as he said. When she came up to our dorm a few minutes later, she had her clothes in a bag so no one would know what she had with her. Sirius, James, and Peter disappeared to the kitchen to get some desert.

"Shit." She mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I grabbed normal clothes, but nothing to sleep in, and Claire has a habit of locking the door when she wants to sleep, and she normally sound proofs it so no one can bother her, and she was going in there to sleep when I left." Lizzie said.

"Um… the only think I can do for you is let you wear some of my clothes to sleep in." I said. "Go through the drawers if you want." She took me up on the offer and disappeared into the bathroom without letting me see what she took. I heard the water run and started shivering. I knew it was important for me to get out of my wet clothes but I didn't see the use in putting more on since I was going to get a shower as soon as she was out.

The water shut off a few minutes later. A couple of minutes she stuck her head out.

"Remus, can you bring me my bag?" she asked. I grabbed it and walked over to the door. She had left it cracked.

"Here." I said.

"You can come in. you're not going to see anything." She replied. I walked in and saw she was wrapped up in a fluffy white towel. I didn't know if she knew she was basically torturing me or not. I wanted to pull the towel off her and get her in bed so badly. I knew I was going to have to do some major damage control while I was in the shower.

She went through the bag and produced SEVERAL bottles of fire whisky. Enough for us all to get drunk on it.

"THIS is for tonight when they come back. Just thought you should know because I'm gonna get a head start on it." She said.

"Shouldn't you get dressed first?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I figured you might want a heads up a few minutes before I started on it." She replied. I walked out of the bathroom and shut the door so she could get dressed. She walked out a couple of minutes later.

She was wearing a pair of my boxers and the smallest shirt I had, which was still a little baggy on her, but it had been tight on me. She had put all the fire whisky back in her bag and sat on my bed. I gathered some clothes and took a hot shower.

When I walked out, she was still sitting on my bed drinking. I could tell she wasn't anywhere near drunk though. She patted the bed beside her.

"It's no fun drinking alone." She pouted. I sat on my bed with her and she handed me a bottle of it.

Not to long into our drinking venture, the other three came back. Soon we were all drinking. I drank slow, not really wanting to get drunk this close to Lizzie. Sirius, James, and Peter were far from drunk half an hour later while Lizzie was completely drunk. Then again, she'd had quiet a bit of a head start on them. She finished another bottle and sat it in the floor before turning to me.

"Moony." she said. I glanced at her. She crawled onto my lap since I had been sitting Indian style on the bed.

"Lizzie, I don't think this is the best way for you to si-" she cut me off by kissing me. Being that I was a werewolf, I was more hormonal than MOST boys my age. True, there were ones like Sirius that acted like he'd die if he wasn't in bed with some girl at least once a week, but this was nothing compared to him. I had always kept it under control and no one would have ever guessed I was like that, but I could feel my control slipping through my fingers.

Soon we were a full makeout. I knew it had to stop as much as I wanted it to go further. I just couldn't do that to Sirius, especially with him in the room with us.

"Lizzie…stop…" I said.

"Why? It's fun." she asked.

"Because if it goes on to much longer, I wont stop." I replied truthfully.

"Awwwwww." she pouted.

"And you're drunk and probably wouldn't remember any of this in the morning." I pointed out.

"Pweeeeease?" she begged, giving me puppy dog eyes. I looked to the others where they were seated beside the window.

"Help." I mouthed, making sure she didn't see it. James laughed and shook his head, Sirius laughed, and Peter just shook his head.

"Lizzie, you need some sleep. We will in the morning." I said gently.

"But I NEED you NOW." she whined. I glared at the others. Sirius walked over and I thought he was going to help but I was far from being right. He handed me something.

"Be careful." he said. I looked at what he'd shoved into my hand and blushed.

"Padfoot, we're not going to." I whispered.

"Pwease, Moony?" she asked, pleading again.

"NO, Lizzie." I replied. She stood up and made her way to the door although she couldn't walk well.

"Where are you going? You know Padfoot didn't want you going anywhere by yourself." I asked.

"Sirius can go suck one." She said before walking out. I sat there, knowing I should go get her, but I stayed in my position on my bed.

"Well you just missed your chance." Sirius said. We all put the rest of the fire whisky (still more than enough for the five of us to get drunk another day) in the bathroom cabinet so no one would ever find it. Right before we went to bed, Lizzie stumbled back through the door.

"Where did you go?" Sirius asked.

"My dorm. Claire was a bitch and wouldn't open the door." she whined.

"Well I guess you're bunking with one of us tonight." James said. I prayed she'd pick one of them.

"I'm sleeping with the big bad wolf." she said before getting into my bed. I looked at the guys, silently pleading for help.

"How about you sleep with me tonight? He kicks in his sleep." James said. She followed him to his bed but came back as soon as he stripped to his boxers and got under his blanket.

"I wanna sleep with someone that wears pants." she said. I deadpanned. That left Peter and I, and Peter wasn't going to let her share with him. She climbed into my bed. I stayed by the window.

"Come here wolfy wolfy." she said. I followed her order and climbed into bed with her, pulling my shirt off but leaving my basketball shorts on. She cuddled up to me and put her head on my chest.

"Sing for me." She said.

"If I don't say this now I will surely break

Head's down, leaning

The words I wanna say

Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait

My heart has started to separate

Oh oh, be my baby

Oh oh

Oh oh be my baby

I'll look after you

There now

Steady love

So few come and don't go

Will you want to

Be the one I always love

When I'm losing all control

This head, it spins around

You're the only one who knows

The sun went down

Oh oh be my baby

Oh oh

Oh oh be my baby

I'll look after you

And I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt

I love to leave unto me

Its mostly sure it counts

It says old fashioned really

Oh oh be my baby

I'll look after you, after you

Oh oh by my baby

Oh oh

Its always have and never hold

But you've begun to feel like home

Whats mine is yours to leave or take

What's mine is yours to make your own

Oh oh be my baby

Oh oh

Oh oh be my baby

Oh oh

Oh oh be my baby

Oh oh

Oh oh be my baby

Oh oh" I had sang one of my favorite muggle songs, Look After You by The Fray. I had been hoping it would make her sleep, but she was still wide awake.

"Wow Moony, you can really sing." they all said. I blushed. She kissed me.

"Sing another song." She said, making her eyes get big. I sighed but did as she said.

"The stars lean down to kiss you

And I lie awake and miss you

Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

Cuz I'll doze off safe and soundly

But I'll miss your arms around

I'd send a postcard to you dear

Because darling I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light blue

But its not the same without you

Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad

Til I look at my hands and feel sad

Cuz the spaces between my fingers

Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find the pose in new ways

Though I havent slept in two days

Because cold nostalgia chills me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight

Ill sit on the front porch all night

waist deep in thought

Because when I think of you

I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink

I'll think of you tonight

I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter

And heavy wings grow lighter

I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew

But I swear I won't forget you

Oh if my voice could reach back through the past

And whisper in your ear

Oh darling I wish you were here" Once again, a muggle song. Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. She was still awake, but she was yawning.

"I love you Moony." Lizzie said.

"Love you to." I replied. We fell asleep quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

LIZZIE'S POV

I woke up and saw the my face was a mere inch from Remus's. I couldn't remember any of the night before. Remus had his arms around me, and I was dreading what that could possibly mean even though we both had clothes on. Sure, I liked him, but I wasn't ready to lose my virginity to him, especially while drunk.

Soon the others all woke up as well. I sat up quickly. Probably to quickly cuz I fell out of bed.

"Ow." I whined. I just laid where I landed.

"Are you alright, Lizzie?" Remus asked, peering over the edge of the bed. I sat on his bed.

"Yeah. What happened last night?" I asked.

"Well…you kinda got drunk and we were making out, then you left cuz I wouldn't shag you, and you came back and you were gonna share a bed with James but he was sleeping in just his boxers. You said you wouldn't sleep with someone unless they had pants on so you ended up sharing my bed." he replied.

"So we didn't…" I trailed off.

"No." he replied.

"Thank God. Nothing against you, but I don't wanna lose that any time soon." I said. All the guys looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"None of us thought you were a virgin." James replied.

"Uh yeah. I'm kinda saving that for the guy that I wanna be with forever. There's one guy I would consider giving it to, but I'm pretty sure he's not into me, so I wont." I said.

"Is it who I think?" Sirius asked. I nodded. "Well trust me, I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure that he likes you back."

"I guess we'll find out in a couple of weeks." I muttered. Sirius, James, and Peter got dressed and left. I knew they had left so that Remus and I could talk.

"Look, about last night…I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing." I said. Remus's back was turned to me.

"I know, Lizzie. I know you'd never do that sober." he replied.

"Its not that, Remus. Its just that when I'm drunk, I lose all control." I said. He finally turned to look at me.

"You don't get it Lizzie. You were BEGGING for me to shag you last night. And I almost lost control and did it. Werewolves are more hormonal than normal witches and wizards. I control it most of the time, but last night I was so close to losing control…I was so scared I was going to, the way you were all over me and making out with me last night." Remus said. I could tell by his eyes that he was worried about how I would take it.

"Moony, I'm sorry for putting you through that." I said. I went into the bathroom and got ready for the day. When I came back out, the other guys were there. Sirius and Remus were near the window talking. Neither noticed I had came out. I sat on Remus's bed again.

We all walked down to breakfast together. I saw the group of girls glaring at me and made sure they saw me smirk. I laughed at their deadpanned faces and sat in my normal seat beside Sirius. Across the table, Remus's eyes were on everything but me.

Suddenly it was the day of the ball. Claire was helping me get ready. I loved my dress. I had a mask the same shade of brown that was on the dress in places. Claire pulled my hair into an elegant knot on the back of my head but let a few strands hang down in the front so that you could tell my hair was naturally curled in kinks. I was worried that the loose hair would give my identity away. I was glad that everyone would be wearing masks, but everyone at the ball would know who they were going with except for Remus.

Sirius was waiting for me at the bottom of the steps. Remus was nowhere to be seen in the Common Room.

"Lizzie, don't talk until you want him to know its you. And my suggestion is dance with him a few times. I'll tell him you don't talk much. What's your middle name? That will have to serve as your name if he asks me." Sirius said.

"Lynne." I replied. I saw someone walk down the boys' stairs. I knew exactly who it was. Remus. He walked over to us, obviously knowing what Sirius would look like. Then again, the only person in the world that looked anything like Sirius was his younger brother Regulus.

"Remus, this is your date, Lynne. She probably won't talk much, she's rather nervous." Sirius said before disappearing.

"You don't have to be nervous." Remus said as we walked to the Great Hall. Inside the Great Hall, there were hundreds of small tables with candles. It was decorated very nicely. A fast song was playing.

"Do you wanna dance?" Remus asked. I nodded and he took my hand, leading me to the dance floor. He twirled me around and soon I got over being nervous. We danced for half an hour before going and sitting down. He took his mask off.

"That damn thing's uncomfortable." he laughed. I smiled. Classic Remus.

"So Lynne, do you mind letting me see your face so I know which girl I'm looking for tomorrow?" he asked, becoming completely serious. I shook my head. "Alright. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to." he said gently. A slow song started playing. He caught my eyes. We ended up dancing to that one as well.

"Will you please let me see your face?" he asked while we were dancing. I sighed, but took the mask off anyways.

"Lizzie?" he asked, shocked.

"Who else is in our year in Gryffindor with black kinky hair?" I asked. He didn't say anything.

"Wait, are you the girl that Sirius had lined up for me from the beginning?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Why didn't you ever say anything to me?"

"Because I didn't know how you'd take it and I thought it was better just to wait it out." I replied.

"So you're the girl that would LOVE to go with me?" he asked. I nodded, turning bright red. He kissed me.

"Well just so you know, I LOVE that it was you that came with me." he said, giving me his adorable half grin. I smiled. "There's the smile I love so much." he whispered. He drew me closer to him. I put my head on his chest and he had his arms around me. We were pressed against each other.

"I guess I owe Sirius." Remus said quietly after the song ended.

"Why?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Because I didn't wanna ask you out because I knew he was crazy over you, and he still basically set us up." he replied.

"Well I guess we both owe Padfoot, because I never would have worked up the nerve to say anything." I said.

"I think we should leave the ball early." Remus said. I wondered why and then it suddenly hit me. The full moon was the next night, so he was going to be more edgy and more hormonal.

"We aren't going to go the whole way, even if we do leave early." I said.

"I wouldn't expect you to. I was thinking maybe a repeat of the night you spent in our dorm, only without the fire whisky and without you begging for it." he replied.

"Well we should at least stay another ten minutes." I said.

"Anything you want." he said. I smirked.

"Anything?" I asked suggestively although I knew we weren't going that far. He nodded. I pressed myself up against him even more and found he was already wanting it. I took a couple steps back and smirked at him.

"Just so the others don't realize our plans, I'm going to my dorm now. I'll change from this dress and come back to your dorm in fifteen minutes from now. Be there, by yourself. But make sure they see you leaving because I'm going to go tell Sirius I'm leaving, but don't you dare let him know we're together. I know for a fact none of the other Marauders saw us together since I took the mask off." I said. I slipped my mask back on before disappearing through the crowd. I finally found Sirius, James, and Peter at a table.

"Good night, guys." I said.

"Why are you leaving so early?" Sirius asked.

"There's something I simply must attend to." I replied.

"Where's Moony?" James asked.

"I really don't know. He walked off." I replied.

"What did he say when he found out who you are?" Sirius asked. I just turned away.

"Did he even find out?" they called after me while I walked off. I knew they would assume that he hadn't found out.

I hurried up to my dorm and changed into fluffy black pajama pants and a tight gray tank top. I went and sat on Remus's bed with the curtains drawn around it so no one would see me if anyone other than him walked in. I heard the door open about two minutes after I got in there and the curtain was pulled back slightly. I was relieved to see it was Remus.

"I'm going to change as well." he said before closing the curtains so that I couldn't see him. Once he was done, he climbed onto bed with me, making sure to close the curtains.

"And just so I know how much control I'm going to have to have, just how far are you willing to go tonight?" he asked. I thought for a moment.

"Well I'm don't want to be completely naked." I replied.

"Same bout me then." he said. I laughed. He kissed my cheek and slowly worked his way to my lips. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me. He kissed from my jaw down to my collarbone and back up, occasionally biting me lightly. I squirmed when he bit a certain place and he apparently noticed because he continuously showed that spot attention.

I pushed against him, causing him to roll off me.

"Lizzie?" he asked, clearly wondering why I did that. I made him sit up and crawled into his lap.

"Its…my…turn." I said between kisses. I worked my way down his neck as well and delivered a bite to the side at the base of his throat. He groaned and I noticed his eyes got visibly darker. I pulled his shirt off him and ran my hands down his chest. He pulled me as close to him as possible. He played with the hem of my shirt and looked at me for permission. I nodded. Once it was off, he didn't do anything other than kiss me. I reckon he realized I wasn't to crazy about the idea of going very far. Sure, I'd strip to my bra and underwear with him, but if he touched anything, I would get dressed again. I wasn't the kind of girl that would let a guy mess with stuff like that (as long as I was sober).

He rolled so he was on top of me again but he kept his weight off me. He started inching my pants down but he took the time to make sure that was ALL that came down. His shorts followed shortly afterwards but we refrained from touch each other below the waists, except for occasionally grabbing each others hips and pulling each other closer.

I was slightly aware of hearing the door open and close and heard the other three talking. Remus obviously heard it as well since he glanced up, but he quickly went back to kissing me. I was thankful that we had been smart enough to keep our clothes on the bed because it meant the others wouldn't see my shirt and pants and therefore wouldn't realize that Remus had indeed brought a girl back with him that night.

"Moony, are you alright?" Sirius asked from across the room. Remus looked at me as if silently asking me what to say.

"Let him think you're asleep." I mouthed. Remus nodded and we went back to making out.

"Moony?" James's voice was considerably closer than Sirius's had been. Before I realized it, they pulled the curtain back. I could feel my face turning red and Remus turned red as well.

"Well, looks like our dear Fang did reveal herself to Moony." Sirius said, smirking. They let the curtain close again and we put the rest of our clothes back on quickly before fixing the curtains.

"And why did you not tell us you were coming back with Remus?" James asked.

"Technically I didn't come back with him. I came back fifteen minutes before him." I replied.

"Wait, yall weren't gonna shag, were you?" Peter asked.

"No! The way you found us was the farthest we were gonna go because we talked about it earlier." Remus replied. I yawned.

"Looks like little Furrybutt needs to sleep." Sirius said. I threw one of Remus's shoes at him and he barely ducked in time.

"My name is not Furrybutt." I snapped. I crawled under the blankets and shut my eyes. After a few minutes, the guys stopped talking and the light was turned out. I was aware of Remus pulling me so that my back was against his chest.

"Goodnight Lizzie." he whispered in my ear. I could tell by his tone that he thought I was asleep. He kept one arm around me, pinning me against him. Not that I minded though.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The next morning, I went back to my dorm so I could change. I snuck out before the others woke up. Once I was dressed, I went down to breakfast. I sat with Chris and Claire and told them about what had happened since the beginning of the ball.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Remus sit next to me. I turned to look at him and was greeted by a kiss. I smiled when we parted.

"Morning beautiful." he said.

"I told you my plan would work." Claire told Chris.

"Do I wanna know what she's going on about?" Remus asked.

"Um…her plan for me to get you was for me to dress up in her clothes and let her do my makeup and be friends with the other Marauders and then supposedly you were going to ask me to the ball. So it wasn't really her plan that worked. It was a mixture of hers and Sirius's, because she's the reason I started hanging out with yall and Sirius is the reason we went to the ball together." I replied.

"Speaking of Sirius, he's miffed that you didn't stick around to tell any of us good morning." Remus said.

"Aww, poor little Padfoot. I guess we better go over there before he starts missing me to much." I said. Remus didn't laugh like I expected him to. "Moony what's wrong?" I asked.

"I…I just don't feel well, that's all." he replied. I looked into his eyes and could tell by them that he was telling the truth. Then I realized what that night was.

"Remus, you need to lay down or something." I said gently.

"I'll be fine." he protested.

"No you wont be. You look different than you normally do this time of month. I think you really need to go lay down." I said. He refused to.

"Why won't you go lay down?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to." he replied.

"Fine." I said. I got up and left. I knew that he'd either follow or else go sit with the other three. I didn't bother looking back to see if he was following me. I waited til I was on the grounds before turning into a wolf. I trotted down to the Whomping Willow and into the Shrieking Shack. I went up the stairs and into the room with the nests and mattress. I curled up on the nest closest to the door and identified the scent as James. I heard footsteps but didn't bother looking up. I licked my foreleg to make it look like I was cleaning it instead of just trying to avoid seeing the person who had come in.

"Lizzie." I still didn't look up. I continued ignoring the voice until the person put a hand under my chin and forced me to look up at them. I jerked my head away and stood up.

"Lizzie, you can't be mad at me." Remus said. I wasn't mad at him, but I wasn't going to say anything different until he caved in and laid down somewhere. "Come on Lizzie. At least tell me why you're so upset. All I did was refuse to go lay down."

Silence.

"Lizzie, please." he pleaded. I finally turned to look at him. "Fine, if it will get you to talk to me, I'll go to the dorm and lay down. Happy?" he asked. I nodded and trotted down the stairs and out of the tunnel. He was trailing behind me.

"Could you at least turn into a human?" he asked. I turned around and put my front paws on his shoulders and licked his face all over. He laughed and tried pushing me away from him. He was gentle when he was pushing me away, like he didn't even really mean it. I lost my balance and fell without him even touching me. I whined but jumped at him and knocked him over in the snow. I stood over him and lowered my head. I licked his face again before turning and running up to the castle. Once I reached the castle, I turned into a human and bolted up the stairs up to the Gryffindor common room and then up to Remus's dorm. I knew he wouldn't be running, that he'd be walking the whole way up, so I sat down.

A couple of minutes later, I had an idea. I knew he most likely wouldn't check the bathroom if he bothered looking for me so I sat in the bathroom floor and pushed the door almost shut.

"Lizzie?" I heard him saying a few more minutes later. I sat in silence. Once he realized I wasn't hiding in his bed or anything, he went quiet. I waited about three minutes before sticking my head out the door. His back was turned so I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around him from the back.

"And where were you hiding from me?" he asked.

"Bathroom." I replied. He turned around and kissed me. I noticed his clothes were soaked since I had shoved him into the snow.

"I think you need dry clothes and a hot shower." I said.

"I'll skip on the shower." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's time that I'd have to spend away from you." he replied. In the end, he went and took a shower. When he came back, he seemed even worse up.

"You're laying with me. No exceptions." he said. I curled up on the bed beside him and he pulled me up against him. I waited until he was sleeping before I got up. I noticed how messy the dorm was, and though I had never been to keen on cleaning, I started cleaning it up.

By the time I was done, all the clothes were clean (by magic) and absolutely everything was put away. I turned around and saw Remus watching me. He had a pained expression on his face.

"Remus?" I asked, instantly worried. He never seemed to feel pain except for minutes before the transformation, and it was still about three hours away. I went to the side of the bed that he was laying on.

"Its nothing, Lizzie. I'll be fine." he replied.

"No, there's something wrong or else you wouldn't look like that." I said.

"Lizzie, its nothing." he said.

"You're lying." I said. I had an idea. "You stay here until I get back. And you better stay in that bed." I snapped before leaving. I hurried down to the dungeons, knowing James and Sirius would most likely be down there pranking Slytherins. I was correct.

"Something wrong, Fang?" Sirius asked, seeing my face.

"Well you know how Moony always seems fine until a few minutes before the moon comes out?" I asked. They nodded. "Well now he's acting like he does a few minutes before he turns, but he claims he's fine."

"Oh God. He's done this once before. We've got to get him to the Shrieking Shack soon. He's not transforming yet, but he is feeling the pre-transformation pain. Its like his bones are slowly breaking and getting ready to reform as werewolf bones, but they wont reform until the moon comes out." James said. We all ran back to the dorm and found Remus even worse off than when I had left him.

"Come on, Moony. You're going to the Shrieking Shack." Sirius said. He and James supported Remus the whole way down to the Whomping Willow.

"We can't get under. There's no way. Its to slow when we have to do this." James noted. I noticed a knot on the tree and turned into a wolf. I bolted under the branches and hit the knot. The tree suddenly froze. I turned to look at the others. They made it into the tunnel before the tree started swinging again, but I wasn't so lucky. One of the branches knocked into me before I had even realized it was moving and I went flying several yards. I yelped when I landed.

I stood up made my way to the tree again. My left shoulder was killing me. I saw an opening in the swinging branches and ran quickly, barely making it into the tunnel. I took my time getting into the Shrieking Shack, keeping as much weight as possible off of my front left leg. I heard Remus shout in pain and hurried.

"What took so long, Lizzie?" James asked. I didn't say anything, I just laid down, careful not to move my left shoulder. Sirius came over to me.

"Lizzie, are you alright?" he asked. I shook my head. I knew if I turned into a human, I'd be shouting in pain from my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

I pointedly looked down at my shoulder before nodding towards the tunnel. Sirius touched my shoulder lightly, causing me to yelp and scoot away from him.

"I think the Whomping Willow did some damage to her." he said. I turned into a human, although I knew it was a bad idea.

"Damn tree." I snarled.

"What happened? I thought you were right behind us." Remus asked through his pain.

"I was…until the Whomping Willow unfroze. A branch hit my shoulder and I went flying several yards and somehow landed on that shoulder. That's why it took me so long getting up here, I was trying to keep my weight off it and if I'd turned back into this form when it first happened, you'd probably have heard me screaming and cussing from all the way in here." I replied.

Remus seemed to slowly get better. I on the other hand was still in pain. When the moon came out, Remus started shouting in pain.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The next morning, we went up to the castle and none of us had new wounds. My shoulder was still bothering me but I refused to go to the Hospital Wing.

"Lizzie, you need to go." Remus said. I shook my head. It had been going on like that for five minutes straight, with the other three guys pitching in.

"You could always make her." Sirius said. Remus picked me up and carried me the whole way to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey seemed surprised to see him carrying me in.

"Please tell me nothing went wrong last night." she said.

"Well, I didn't do anything. The Whomping Willow did some damage to her and she refused to come so I carried her." Remus replied. He sat me on a bed.

"Where is it hurting?" Pomfrey asked.

"No where." I replied. She rolled her eyes and began poking and prodding until she poked my left shoulder, causing me to yelp. She drew the curtains around the bed and told me to take my shirt off. I looked down and saw there was a very nasty bruise on that shoulder. After examining it she gave me some kind of disgusting potion. The pain and bruise faded away.

"It was broken. Its fine now so you can go." she said. I thanked her and left quickly. Remus was on my heels.

"Aren't you glad I made you go?" he asked. I nodded. I went up to my dorm and took a long hot shower before going into the guys' dorm. I noticed none of them were in there but I heard water running in the bathroom so I sat on the windowsill.

Before long, Remus walked out. He seemed surprised to see me sitting there.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

"A few minutes." I replied. He walked over to me and kissed me, winding his arms around my waist. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me.

When classes started back up, we formed a pattern. Remus and I would sit with Chris and Claire at breakfast, the other Marauders at lunch, and most of the time we sat with the other Marauders at supper as well. Remus and I became basically inseparable.

The next full moon was awful.

We went down to the Shrieking Shack as normal but Remus went out of control the moment he was in his wolf form. He tried attacking Sirius, but I jumped in between them and caught the worst of the attack. I thought about what the book had said.

"Remus." I said, making sure the others didn't hear at the same time trying to push it into the werewolf's mind. His eyes flickered towards me. "Remus." I repeated. He shook his head and seemed to realize everything that was going on.

"Oh my god, Lizzie. I'm so sorry for doing this to you." he whimpered. I was laying on my stomach while my silver fur was mostly stained red although I was only bleeding in a few spots. He laid beside me and started licking the blood off me.

"Remus, stop, that's nasty." I said.

"It will help us find out how bad the wounds are if theres no blood surrounding them." he replied, going back to work on getting rid of the blood. When he finally touched one of the wounds, I whined and jumped away from him.

"Lizzie go to the hospital wing. Now." Remus said. I shook my head. He looked pointedly at Sirius. Even though the others had no idea what we'd been talking about, Sirius forced me out the door.

"Turn human." Sirius barked. He stood on his hind legs and turned back into his normal form and I followed his orders.

"Now are you going to go willingly or not?" he asked. I just started walking up to the castle.

"Padfoot are you coming?" I asked, turning around. I didn't even have time to see him before everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 12

"Don't say that, Lizzie. You never know. After all, he won't be able to stay away from you for long when you're hanging out with us just like you normally do." James said. I attempted a smile, but I failed miserably.

"Do me a favor and take Padfoot up to bed and make him sleep there. I don't like that he stayed up all night just so I wouldn't be alone. I mean, its not like I even knew he had been here so it was rather pointless." I said. James and Peter nodded. They woke Sirius up.

"What?" Sirius asked sleepily.

"Lizzie requested that you get taken to bed." Peter said. I rolled my eyes and James burst out laughing. Then Peter finally realized how it sounded.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Sirius asked, wide awake by that point.

"We could always send Lizzie up there for you once she's released." Peter laughed. James hit him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being such an idiot sometimes." James snarled. Pomfrey suddenly appeared from her office.

"You two leave, now." She said. It was obvious that she had seen and heard what had happened.

James and Peter obeyed, probably both scared half to death of what would happen if they stuck around. They didn't even look back as they scampered out the door.

"They were supposed to take Sirius up to their dorm and make him sleep." I said.

"So I heard." Pomfrey replied. She checked me over and said all my wounds were healed. I had known they were because going by everything on my bedside table, she had probably given me almost every healing potion in my sleep, and there was no telling how many spells and charms she had done on me.

"When can I leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." she replied before walking off. I looked over at Sirius and noticed he was actually wide awake.

"Padfoot, go get some sleep. Please, for me?" I said.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Sirius replied. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like I'm still in danger of dying, Padfoot." I said.

"I know. I just don't want you being here alone. You never let me be alone whenever I was up here." he pointed out.

"Fine. But you at least have to try sleeping." I snapped.

SIRIUS'S POV

"Fine, but you at least have to try sleeping." Lizzie snapped.

"Only if you sleep first." I said. I had no intention of sleeping and she realized it, but she rolled over and within two minutes she was sleeping.

I sat there watching her for almost an hour before Pomfrey came out of her office.

"I don't know why you won't go up to bed. You're going to be the next one in here, only you're going to be in for over exhausting yourself." she said.

"I don't want her being in here alone." I replied.

"You know she's perfectly fine and she'd rather be alone than know that you aren't sleeping all because of her." Pomfrey said.

"Well unless you kick me out, I'm not leaving." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Consider yourself kicked out. Now you better go up to bed and actually sleep, Black." she snapped. I sighed but went up to bed like she ordered.

I was surprised by how easy it was for me to fall asleep.

When I woke up, I was surprised to see it was the next morning. Remus, James, and Peter were all getting ready for the day.

"Looks like Padfoot finally decided to quit sleeping." Peter laughed.

"Peter was worried you were in a coma or something. You've been sleeping for like fifteen hours." Remus said.

"Today's Sunday isn't it?" I asked. They all nodded. "Boy, Lizzie's gonna hate this. Having to spend the only day of the weekend she's out of the hospital wing doing all her homework." I laughed.

"She's getting out today? That's a relief." Remus said.

"Why would you care?" I asked.

"Because I want me and her to stay friends, but I don't want to be WITH her while she likes you, even though she's in denial about everything." Remus replied. I didn't say anything. I got ready for the day and went up to the hospital wing.

I was surprised to find Lizzie getting ready to leave. She seemed relieved to see me.

"Why do you look so relieved to see me?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"Because I didn't wanna walk into the common room alone incase he's in there." she replied.

"Uh, Lizzie, he's under the impression that you and him are still gonna be real good friends, just not a couple." I said. She didn't look fazed.

"I know, but I didn't want him to be the first thing I see when I walk in if I'm alone." she replied. She attempted smiling.

"Well I did like you said and went and got some sleep. Are you happy?" I asked. She nodded. We walked to the common room and I was pleased to see Remus wasn't in there. I knew she was happy about it too.

"Padfoot, can you come with me? I don't wanna be completely alone, but I need to run up to my room." she asked quietly. The common room was empty so I quickly phased into a dog and trotted at her heels up to her room. She stuck her head into the room to make sure no one was there. Thankfully Claire was the only one in there.

"Lizzie, why would you bring him in here? The others could be back to get something they accidentally left and they'd all freak out if they saw a big black dog in their room!" Claire said when we walked in. I whined.

"It's nothing against you, Sirius. Just that we could all three get in bad trouble if anyone found out you were up here as much as you are." Claire explained.

"Relax Claire. I'm just getting some stuff and taking a shower. He can lay on my bed while I do that." Lizzie said. Claire rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else.

Once Lizzie was in the bathroom, Claire looked at me. I knew she was going to say something and that I wouldn't be able to answer in my dog form but I wasn't about to transform back into a human just in case.

"I know she was in the hospital wing, but why? The others won't tell me anything except she was in there and you stayed with her until yesterday afternoon." Claire asked. I just looked at her.

"Did her and Remus break up?" she asked. I still stared at her, not doing anything to indicate the answer. "You know, you're kind of creeping me out, staring at me like that."

I gave her a grin, but I knew it looked more like I was just showing my teeth until my tongue dangled out the side of my mouth. We sat in silence staring at each other until Lizzie emerged again. My mouth almost fell open when I saw what she looked like.

She was wearing tight dark jeans and a tight silver tank top. Her hair was of course in it's natural kinky curls, she did her makeup to look like she had smokey eyes, and she was wearing silver high heels. She went to her dresser and pulled something out. I soon found out it was a dark jean jacket that ended at the bottom of her rib cage. She buttoned it up but left the two top buttons undone, showing the very top of her tank top.

"Who are you trying to impress, Lizzie?" Claire asked. She threw a pillow at me while Lizzie's back was turned. I looked at Claire. "You're mouth was wide open and you looked like you were gonna drool" she mouthed. I was thankful she had prevented Lizzie from finding out.

"No one. You're the one who always said it feels better to dress up right after a breakup. And you were right. For some reason it actually makes me feel better." Lizzie replied.

"Mind waiting on me before going to breakfast?" Claire asked. Lizzie shook her head. Claire grabbed some clothes before going into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she came out. Her hair was straight, she had on a sapphire blue shirt, tight medium wash jeans, minimal makeup, and blue heels.

Once we were down to the bottom of the steps and I made sure no one was in the common room, I turned back into a human.

"I don't know if I look good enough to escort you ladies down to breakfast." I said, laughing. They both laughed.

"You look good enough to be our pimp for the walk down there." Claire laughed. That caused Lizzie to almost fall over laughing.

"Well ladies, I'm ready when yall are." I laughed. Claire was on my left side and Lizzie was on my right. Claire insisted on us all linking arms.

"God, they're gonna really think stuff now." Lizzie laughed. I was glad to see she wasn't to upset to laugh.

Once we got to breakfast, we let go of each other but still walked in with me in the middle of them. We went down to the end of the table where Chris was sitting.

"If you two don't mind, I'm going to go sit with the guys." I said. They both smiled and waved.

"Are you a pimp now or something?" Peter asked when I walked over to where the other three were sitting.

"Not hardly. I met Lizzie at the hospital wing as she was leaving and she wanted me to walk with her to the common room and then she made me wait on her and Claire. She seems to not want to be alone, and since Chris was no where to be found, they needed a man to walk with them. Who was I to refuse two ladies in need?" I replied.

The other three laughed. I could tell Remus hadn't really liked the entrance we had made, but I knew he wasn't very upset.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"Don't say that, Lizzie. You never know. After all, he won't be able to stay away from you for long when you're hanging out with us just like you normally do." James said. I attempted a smile, but I failed miserably.

"Do me a favor and take Padfoot up to bed and make him sleep there. I don't like that he stayed up all night just so I wouldn't be alone. I mean, its not like I even knew he had been here so it was rather pointless." I said. James and Peter nodded. They woke Sirius up.

"What?" Sirius asked sleepily.

"Lizzie requested that you get taken to bed." Peter said. I rolled my eyes and James burst out laughing. Then Peter finally realized how it sounded.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Sirius asked, wide awake by that point.

"We could always send Lizzie up there for you once she's released." Peter laughed. James hit him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being such an idiot sometimes." James snarled. Pomfrey suddenly appeared from her office.

"You two leave, now." She said. It was obvious that she had seen and heard what had happened.

James and Peter obeyed, probably both scared half to death of what would happen if they stuck around. They didn't even look back as they scampered out the door.

"They were supposed to take Sirius up to their dorm and make him sleep." I said.

"So I heard." Pomfrey replied. She checked me over and said all my wounds were healed. I had known they were because going by everything on my bedside table, she had probably given me almost every healing potion in my sleep, and there was no telling how many spells and charms she had done on me.

"When can I leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." she replied before walking off. I looked over at Sirius and noticed he was actually wide awake.

"Padfoot, go get some sleep. Please, for me?" I said.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Sirius replied. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like I'm still in danger of dying, Padfoot." I said.

"I know. I just don't want you being here alone. You never let me be alone whenever I was up here." he pointed out.

"Fine. But you at least have to try sleeping." I snapped.

SIRIUS'S POV

"Fine, but you at least have to try sleeping." Lizzie snapped.

"Only if you sleep first." I said. I had no intention of sleeping and she realized it, but she rolled over and within two minutes she was sleeping.

I sat there watching her for almost an hour before Pomfrey came out of her office.

"I don't know why you won't go up to bed. You're going to be the next one in here, only you're going to be in for over exhausting yourself." she said.

"I don't want her being in here alone." I replied.

"You know she's perfectly fine and she'd rather be alone than know that you aren't sleeping all because of her." Pomfrey said.

"Well unless you kick me out, I'm not leaving." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Consider yourself kicked out. Now you better go up to bed and actually sleep, Black." she snapped. I sighed but went up to bed like she ordered.

I was surprised by how easy it was for me to fall asleep.

When I woke up, I was surprised to see it was the next morning. Remus, James, and Peter were all getting ready for the day.

"Looks like Padfoot finally decided to quit sleeping." Peter laughed.

"Peter was worried you were in a coma or something. You've been sleeping for like fifteen hours." Remus said.

"Today's Sunday isn't it?" I asked. They all nodded. "Boy, Lizzie's gonna hate this. Having to spend the only day of the weekend she's out of the hospital wing doing all her homework." I laughed.

"She's getting out today? That's a relief." Remus said.

"Why would you care?" I asked.

"Because I want me and her to stay friends, but I don't want to be WITH her while she likes you, even though she's in denial about everything." Remus replied. I didn't say anything. I got ready for the day and went up to the hospital wing.

I was surprised to find Lizzie getting ready to leave. She seemed relieved to see me.

"Why do you look so relieved to see me?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"Because I didn't wanna walk into the common room alone incase he's in there." she replied.

"Uh, Lizzie, he's under the impression that you and him are still gonna be real good friends, just not a couple." I said. She didn't look fazed.

"I know, but I didn't want him to be the first thing I see when I walk in if I'm alone." she replied. She attempted smiling.

"Well I did like you said and went and got some sleep. Are you happy?" I asked. She nodded. We walked to the common room and I was pleased to see Remus wasn't in there. I knew she was happy about it too.

"Padfoot, can you come with me? I don't wanna be completely alone, but I need to run up to my room." she asked quietly. The common room was empty so I quickly phased into a dog and trotted at her heels up to her room. She stuck her head into the room to make sure no one was there. Thankfully Claire was the only one in there.

"Lizzie, why would you bring him in here? The others could be back to get something they accidentally left and they'd all freak out if they saw a big black dog in their room!" Claire said when we walked in. I whined.

"It's nothing against you, Sirius. Just that we could all three get in bad trouble if anyone found out you were up here as much as you are." Claire explained.

"Relax Claire. I'm just getting some stuff and taking a shower. He can lay on my bed while I do that." Lizzie said. Claire rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else.

Once Lizzie was in the bathroom, Claire looked at me. I knew she was going to say something and that I wouldn't be able to answer in my dog form but I wasn't about to transform back into a human just in case.

"I know she was in the hospital wing, but why? The others won't tell me anything except she was in there and you stayed with her until yesterday afternoon." Claire asked. I just looked at her.

"Did her and Remus break up?" she asked. I still stared at her, not doing anything to indicate the answer. "You know, you're kind of creeping me out, staring at me like that."

I gave her a grin, but I knew it looked more like I was just showing my teeth until my tongue dangled out the side of my mouth. We sat in silence staring at each other until Lizzie emerged again. My mouth almost fell open when I saw what she looked like.

She was wearing tight dark jeans and a tight silver tank top. Her hair was of course in it's natural kinky curls, she did her makeup to look like she had smokey eyes, and she was wearing silver high heels. She went to her dresser and pulled something out. I soon found out it was a dark jean jacket that ended at the bottom of her rib cage. She buttoned it up but left the two top buttons undone, showing the very top of her tank top.

"Who are you trying to impress, Lizzie?" Claire asked. She threw a pillow at me while Lizzie's back was turned. I looked at Claire. "You're mouth was wide open and you looked like you were gonna drool" she mouthed. I was thankful she had prevented Lizzie from finding out.

"No one. You're the one who always said it feels better to dress up right after a breakup. And you were right. For some reason it actually makes me feel better." Lizzie replied.

"Mind waiting on me before going to breakfast?" Claire asked. Lizzie shook her head. Claire grabbed some clothes before going into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she came out. Her hair was straight, she had on a sapphire blue shirt, tight medium wash jeans, minimal makeup, and blue heels.

Once we were down to the bottom of the steps and I made sure no one was in the common room, I turned back into a human.

"I don't know if I look good enough to escort you ladies down to breakfast." I said, laughing. They both laughed.

"You look good enough to be our pimp for the walk down there." Claire laughed. That caused Lizzie to almost fall over laughing.

"Well ladies, I'm ready when yall are." I laughed. Claire was on my left side and Lizzie was on my right. Claire insisted on us all linking arms.

"God, they're gonna really think stuff now." Lizzie laughed. I was glad to see she wasn't to upset to laugh.

Once we got to breakfast, we let go of each other but still walked in with me in the middle of them. We went down to the end of the table where Chris was sitting.

"If you two don't mind, I'm going to go sit with the guys." I said. They both smiled and waved.

"Are you a pimp now or something?" Peter asked when I walked over to where the other three were sitting.

"Not hardly. I met Lizzie at the hospital wing as she was leaving and she wanted me to walk with her to the common room and then she made me wait on her and Claire. She seems to not want to be alone, and since Chris was no where to be found, they needed a man to walk with them. Who was I to refuse two ladies in need?" I replied.

The other three laughed. I could tell Remus hadn't really liked the entrance we had made, but I knew he wasn't very upset.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

LIZZIE'S POV

"Lizzie, why would you bring him in here? The others could be back to get something they accidentally left and they'd all freak out if they saw a big black dog in their room!" Claire said when we walked in. Sirius whined and gave her puppy eyes.

"It's nothing against you, Sirius. Just that we could all three get in bad trouble if anyone found out you were up here as much as you are." Claire explained.

"Relax Claire. I'm just getting some stuff and taking a shower. He can lay on my bed while I do that." I said. Claire rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else.

After taking a shower, I put on tight dark jeans and a tight silver tank top. I brushed my hair but left it in its natural kinky curls and gave myself smoky eyes with my make as well as putting on silver high heels.

Once I came out of the bathroom, I went to my dresser and pulled out a dark jean jacket that cut off at my ribs. It was the exact same shade as my jeans. I left the top two buttons undone, showing the top of my low cut tank top.

"Who are you trying to impress, Lizzie?" Claire asked.

"No one. You're the one who always said it feels better to dress up right after a breakup. And you were right. For some reason it actually makes me feel better." I replied.

"Mind waiting on me before going to breakfast?" Claire asked. I shook my head. Claire grabbed some clothes before going into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she came out. Her hair was straight, she had on a sapphire blue shirt, tight medium wash jeans, minimal makeup, and blue heels.

Once we were down to the bottom of the steps, Sirius turned into his human form again.

"I don't know if I look good enough to escort you ladies down to breakfast." he said, laughing. We both laughed.

"You look good enough to be our pimp for the walk down there." Claire laughed. That caused me to almost fall over laughing.

"Well ladies, I'm ready when yall are." Sirius laughed. Claire was on his left side and I was on his right. Claire insisted on us all linking arms.

"God, they're gonna really think stuff now." I laughed.

Once we got to breakfast, we let go of each other but still walked in with him in the middle. We went down to the end of the table where Chris was sitting.

"If you two don't mind, I'm going to go sit with the guys." Sirius said. We both smiled and waved.

Once he walked off, Chris burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes, already knowing what the first thing he was going to say was.

"So now ya'll have a pimp?" he asked.

"Of course not." I replied. Claire just started laughing.

"Yall two are impossible sometimes." I laughed before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Claire asked.

"To see how the guys are." I replied. I walked over to them and they all seemed surprised to see me. I sat in between Sirius and Peter and across from Remus and James.

"Didn't expect to see you over here, Furrybutt." Sirius laughed. I hit the back of his head.

"My name isn't Furrybutt." I snapped.

"You're just in denial." Sirius said. I rolled my eyes.

REMUS'S POV

I was highly surprised when Lizzie came and sat with us. What didn't surprise me was within seconds of her arriving, her and Sirius were already flirting like crazy. I wasn't going to lie. She looked absolutely amazing. And I could tell by the way her hair was still curly that Claire hadn't had anything to do with the way she looked.

I caught her eye and she smiled at me. I could tell she was still upset over the break up, but it hadn't been the end of her world. That was a good thing. We were both hurt, but we were both capable of moving on.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Peter asked, trying to prevent Lizzie and Sirius from flirting much more.

"I'm probably going to the library." I replied.

"I'm working on a plan for pranking the Slytherins." James said.

"I guess I have to catch up on all my homework." Lizzie mumbled, making a face at the thought of it.

"I really don't know what I'm going to do." Sirius said. I knew exactly what he was going to do, and so did the other two. He was going to be with Lizzie. Of course I had known he'd be the one getting her after I dumped her, but I never thought he'd act like how he was. Constantly being with her. Flirting a lot. Unintentionally rubbing it in my face that he finally got his chance with her, even though I was the reason it happened.

After we all ate, we split up to go do our own things.

LIZZIE'S POV

About half an hour into my huge pile of homework, I was bored to the point where I was just staring blankly at it, not even really seeing it. I used to have Remus there helping me get through it quickly, but now I'd be on my own every night with homework. I knew he'd still help me if I asked, but I didn't want to seem like I was trying to get him back. I knew that was exactly what it seemed like when I sat with them this morning, all dressed up and smiling at him every time we caught each other's eyes.

The truth was, while I still really liked Remus, I was seeing that I'd also be completely fine without him. I mean, we were staying friends, which actually helped things a lot. At least we weren't going to be like the people that were best friends then dated then broke up and hated each other for the rest of their lives.

"Hey Furrybutt." Sirius said, entering the common room. The common room was absolutely packed, but since everyone was by then accustomed to him calling me Furrybutt, very few people even bothered looking up.

"What?" I asked when he sat on the arm of the chair I was sitting in.

"How much more homework do you have?" he asked. I glanced at the pile that consisted of everything I had yet to do. He followed my gaze. Sirius waved his wand and soon the parchment was covered in what looked to be my handwriting.

"It's all right, trust me. I pestered Remus into helping me with mine." Sirius said. "And now, you're accompanying me to Hogsmeade."

I rolled my eyes but followed him anyways. Once we were there, we went to the Three Broomsticks. It wasn't uncommon for the marauders to sneak out and go there, and the bartender never said anything to us about it.

While we were sipping on our butterbeers, I noticed a rat scuttling across the floor. I pointed it out to Sirius.

"That's not Wormtail. It's a normal rat, although I really have no clue what a rat would be doing in here." Sirius said after taking a good look at it. It ran out the door.

"Is there a pet store around here? I've never really looked for one in all the times I've been in Hogsmeade." I asked.

"Of course there's one. Hogsmeade has at least one of every kind of store you'd think of. You just have to go down a back road to get to some of the stores." he replied. Once we finished the butterbeers, he led me to the pet shop. Since I didn't have any money with me, I was planning on just looking around so I'd have an idea of how much money to bring next time I came to Hogsmeade.

There were cats, dancing rats, owls, and various other things. I took my time looking around while Sirius went and flirted with the young cashier. She looked like she was maybe twenty and was actually very pretty. I turned back around and kept looking.

By the time Sirius rejoined me, I was amused by watching the kittens playing in a big glass area. There was one that was smaller than the rest and the others started bullying it. It was a male with bright gray eyes and shaggy looking long black fur. It was like a kitten version of Sirius when Sirius was in his dog form as far as looks went. It hissed and reached out to swat at the other kittens.

"Awww it's so cute." I said. It managed to fight its way through the others and strutted to the other side of the enclosure. Sirius and I left and went to the book store. I knew he was prolonging going back to the castle, but I had no idea why.

"Sirius, why'd you decide to come to the book store? You hate books." I said.

"Because I really don't want to go back to the castle." he replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"James keeps harassing me over hanging out with you. He thinks I'm trying to snatch you up, but I'm not. It's just awkward for me to be around Remus right now, and I've never been to fond of Peter, and now it seems like James has sided with Remus and thinks I'm determined to get with you. You know I'm not trying to get you, right?" he said. I could tell by his eyes he was worried that I agreed with the rest of them.

"Of course I never thought that, Padfoot." I replied. He grinned. "Can we go back? We don't have to go around the others. My feet hurt from walking this far in these shoes."

"You should have said something sooner, Furrybutt." he laughed. He took off running when he saw that I was going to hit him. After he had ran a few yards, he stopped and waited on me to catch up.


	14. author note

So what do you think? Should I make a sequel or leave it as it is, and what would be good in a sequel for it? Leave reviews or pm me


End file.
